BTS
Джин |М3 = Шуга |М4 = Джей-Хоуп |М5 = Чимин |М6 = V |М7 = Чонгук }} |агентство= Big Hit Entertainment (Корея) Def Jam Japan (Япония) (с 2017) Pony Canyon (Япония) (2014–17) |фэндом= baseline|45px |вебсайт=http://bts.ibighit.com/ |лидер=RM +Главный рэпер |фронт=Джин +Вижуал, вокалист |гл.вокал=Чонгук +Ведущий танцор, саб-рэпер, вижуал |вед.рэпер=Шуга |гл.танцор=Джей-Хоуп +Ведущий рэпер, саб-вокалист |вед.вокал=Чимин +Главный танцор |вед.танцор=V +Вокалист, вижуал }} BTS (корейский: 방탄소년단; японский: 防弾少年团; также известны как Bangtan Boys и Beyond the Scene) - мужская айдол-группа под лейблом Big Hit Entertainment. Они дебютировали с песней "No More Dream" из их первого сингла 2 Cool 4 Skool 13 июня 2013 года. Участники История 'Пре-дебют' Первые участники группы были набраны в Big Hit Entertainment путем прослушиваний "Hit It" в 2010 и 2011 годах, а изначальный состав установился в 2012 году. За полгода до дебюта участники начали создавать связь с фанатами и укреплять своё имя в Twitter, а также выкладывать каверы на YouTube и SoundCloud. Перед дебютом в группе RM уже выступал в качестве андерграундного рэпера и неофициально выпустил несколько треков, включая коллаборацию с Зико. Шуга также был рэпером, а Джин учился в университете по актерскому мастерству. Джей-Хоуп, который был участником уличной танцевальной команды NEURON, был активен на андерграундной танцевальной сцене. Перед прослушиванием Чимин был студентом в Старшей Школе Искусств Пусана, но позже перевелся в Старшую Школу Искусств Кореи. Чонгук прослушивался во многих агентствах после ухода из шоу Superstar K, и в конце концов выбрал Big Hit. '2013: Дебют с "2 Cool 4 Skool", ''O!RUL8,2? Группа дебютировала 13 июня 2013 года, выпустив сингловый альбом "2 Cool 4 Skool" с "No More Dream" в качестве титульного трека. Клип к песне "We Are Bulletproof Pt.2" был выпущен в июле. 11 сентября был выпущен первый мини-альбом группы O!RUL8,2? с "N.O" в качестве титульного трека. '2014: ''Skool Luv Affair, Dark & Wild и дебют в Японии Второй мини-альбом Skool Luv Affair был выпущен 14 февраля с "Boy in Luv" в качестве титульного трека. 14 мая было выпущено его переиздание, после чего группа использовала песню "Miss Right" для промоушена. BTS дебютировали в Японии, выпустив сборник лучших песен 2 Cool 4 Skool / O!RUL8,2?, состоящий из японских версий уже имеющихся песен. Dark & Wild, первый студийный альбом группы, был выпущен 20 августа. ''2015–2016: Трилогия The Most Beautiful Moment in Life и рост популярности Третий мини-альбом ''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1 вышел 29 апреля 2015 года. Титульный трек "I Need U" был исполнен на различных музыкальных шоу, заработав первое место на шоу SBS The Show 5 мая, ознаменовав первую победу BTS. "Dope" также использовался для промоушена в июне. 17 марта 2015 года лидер группы RM (тогда известный как Rap Monster) выпустил свой первый микстейп, названный RM, бесплатно доступный на SoundCloud. Микстейп занял 48-ую позицию в списке "50 Лучших Хип-Хоп Альбомов 2015", опубликованном в Spin Magazine.The 50 Best Hip-Hop Albums of 2015 Четвертый мини-альбом группы The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 2 был выпущен 30 ноября 2015 года. Трилогия закончилась выпуском особого альбома The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: Young Forever 2 мая 2016 года. BTS имели большое влияние на социальные сети и появились в журнале Forbes, как артист с самым большим количеством ретвитов в 2016 году. После этого Twitter выпустил специальный к-поп эмоджи в преддверии тура группы в Азии. 16 августа 2016 года Шуга выпустил свой микстейп Agust D, бесплатно доступный на SoundCloud. Релиз попал в "Топ 20 Микстейпов Года" от Fuse TV.THE 20 BEST MIXTAPES OF 2016 '2016: ''Youth и Wings 6 сентября BTS выпустили второй японский альбом Youth. Позднее в сентябре агенство анонсировало, что группа выпустит второй студийный альбом Wings 10 октября. Пред-заказы достигли количества в 500,000 копий. После релиза титульный трек "Blood Sweat & Tears" получил статус "all-kill" в музыкальных чартах. В этот альбом также впервые были включены сольные песни участников. Клип к титульному треку набрал 6 миллионов просмотров, побив предыдущий рекорд. Wings дебютировал на 26 позиции в чарте Billboard 200 в США, став установив рекорд для альбома к-поп группы. Также BTS установили рекорд по продажам за первую неделю, достигнув 16,000 копий.BTS' 'Wings' Sets New U.S. Record for Highest-Charting, Best-Selling K-Pop Album '2017: ''You Never Walk Alone, Love Yourself: Her и международное признание BTS выпустили переиздание Wings You Never Walk Alone 13 февраля. Титульный трек "Spring Day" занял первые места в восьми ведущих чартах Кореи. "Not Today" достигла 11 строчки в iTunes США, в то время как "Spring Day" − 8 места, сделав BTS первой корейской поп-группой, попавшей в топ-10, а также отметив первое появление BTS в чарте Billboard Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles на 15 строчке.BTS' "Spring Day" Breaks US iTunes Record For K-Pop Groups, New Album Tops Global ChartsBTS Reaches Number 15 on Billboard’s ‘Bubbling Under Hot 100’ 21 мая группа одержала победу в номинации "Лучший артист социальных сетей" на премии Billboard Music Awards, тем самым став первым корейским артистом в истории данной церемонии, получившим номинацию, посетившим премию и выигравшим её. Группа также была названа "Best Dressed Boy Band" в Vogue Magazine.BTS Is the Best Dressed Boy Band at the Billboard Music Awards 5 июля Big Hit Entertainment и BTS показали новый логотип с помощью видео на официальном YouTube-канале. Вместе с видео было обявлено, что кроме Bangtan Sonyeondan или Bulletproof Boy Scouts, акроним в названии группы также расшифровуется как "Beyond The Scene".BTS Extends Identity to Mean Beyond the Scene 8 сентября BTS выпустили пятый мини-альбом Love Yourself: Her. Альбом дебютировал в Корее на первой строчке Gaon Album Chart, в то время как титульный трек "DNA" дебютировал на втором месте в Gaon Digital Chart.BTS’s “Love Yourself: Her” Sets New Gaon Chart Record In 16 Years With 1.2 Million Albums Sold Альбом стал номером 1 в iTunes 73 стран, что является абсолютным рекордом среди корейских артистов.BTS Breaks K-Pop Records With Amazing Results On iTunes Charts For “Love Yourself: Her” Также он дебютировал на 7-ой строчке чарта альбомов Billboard 200, став корейским альбомом, занявшим самую высокую позицию в этом чарте, а также первым, попавшим в топ-10. Выпуск альбома ознаменовал 5-ый раз, когда группа попадала в чарт Billboard 200. BTS остаются единственной к-поп группой, попавшей в чарт более трех раз.BTS Score Top 10 Debut on Billboard 200 With 'Love Yourself: Her' Album Впервые в истории Billboard первые две позиции в чарте Billboard Social 50 были заняты к-поп группами, когда BTS заняла первую, а EXO - втору, 23 сентября 2017 года.BTS & EXO Nos. 1 & 2 on Social 50, First Time K-Pop Rules Top Two На American Music Awards (AMAs) 19 ноября BTS впервые выступили в Америке с "DNA", став также первой к-поп группой, приглашенной на шоу.BTS makes appearance at AMAs as first K-pop group to be invited После выступления "Гиннесс. Мировые рекорды" объявили, что BTS войдут в версию Книги Рекордов Гинесса от 2018 года, за самое большое количество активности в Twitter как музыкальной группы.K-Pop Group BTS Broke A World Record Because Of Course They Did BTS также были отмечены в Twitter как самый популярный артист 2017 года, заняв первое место в мировом рейтинге с 502 миллионами лайков и ретвитов.BTS Is the Most Tweeted-About Artist of 2017, Plus More Twitter Year-End DataBTS Liked Or Retweeted Half-Billion Times on Twitter, Ranks First Группа выпустила ремикс песни "Mic Drop" вместе с продюсером Стивом Аоки при участии рэпера Desiigner 24 ноября. Сингл был назван "MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)". Он дебютировал на 28 строчке чарта Billboard Hot 100, став синглом к-поп группы, занявшим самую высокую строчку в этом чарте.BTS Earns Highest-Charting & First Top 40 Hot 100 Hit for a K-Pop Group With 'MIC Drop' Песня также дебютировала на вершине чарта iTunes в США, побив прошлый рекорд "DNA", занявшей 4-ую позицию. После этого BTS стали первой к-поп группой, достигшей наибольшего количества скачиваний музыки в сервисах Apple.BTS break record as first K-pop band to top US iTunes chart 12 декабря BTS появились в шести чартах Billboard "Year End". Они заняли первое место в чарте "World Albums Artists", первое - в чарте "Social 50 Artists", второе - в чарте "Top Artists – Duo/Group", второе - в чарте "World Albums" и 32-ое в чарте "Independent Albums". Они также заняли 10-ую строчку в чарте "Top Artists" и являются единственными к-поп артистами, попавшими туда.BTS, Big Bang, G-Dragon, EXO, and Seventeen listed on Billboard's 'Year End' charts for 2017 '2018: ''Hope World, сертификации и мировое одобрение' 15 января 2018 года Японская ассоциация звукозаписывающих компаний (RIAJ) объявила, что японский сингл группы "MIC Drop/DNA/Crystal Snow" достиг порога в 500,000 копий и получил статус двойного платинового. BTS являлись единственными артистами, получившими такой сертификат в 2017 году.BTS Is Only Foreign Artist To Be Certified Double Platinum In Japan With 2017 Single 3 февраля сингл BTS "MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" получил золотую сертификацию (500,000 копий) от Американской ассоциации звукозаписывающих компаний (RIAA), став первой корейской группов, получившей какую-либо сертификацию от RIAA.'Mic Drop' Remix With Steve Aoki and Desiigner Certified Gold by RIAA Американская ассоциация звукозаписывающих компаний (RIAA) также объявила 12 февраля 2018 года, что "DNA" тоже получила золотую сертификацию за 500,000 проданных копиий с 9 февраля. Ранее BTS стали первой к-поп группой, получившей сертификацию и до сих пор являются единственной группой, получившей две.RIAA: Gold & Platinum 14 февраля BTS победили в двух номинациях на Gaon Chart Music Awards: "Альбом Года - 1-ая Четверть" с ''You Never Walk Alone и "Альбом Года - 3-я Четверть" с Love Yourself: Her. Продюсер группы Pdogg также получил награду "Композитор/Автор Года".Winners of the '7th GAON Chart Kpop Awards'! В выпуске журнала Billboard от 17 февраля BTS появились на обложке.BTS Speaks Out In Seoul: The K-Pop Megastars Get Candid About Representing a New Generation Микстейп Шуги Agust D был выпущен без анонсов на Spotify и iTunes 22 февраля, через два года после релиза. В течении 24 часов альбом занял 1-ую строчку в мировом чарте iTunes и чарте iTunes Pop.BTS Suga’s ‘Agust D’ Mixtape Claims #1 Spot on Worldwide iTunes Album Chart На той же неделе, альбом дебютировал 3-им в чарте Billboard World Albums.BTS, Suga (Agust D), SEVENTEEN, BoA, And CLC Earn Spots On Billboard’s World Albums Chart 28 февраля BTS победили в номинации "Артист Года" на Korean Music Awards.BTS wins Musician of the Year at 2018 Korean Music Awards 2 марта участник группы Джей-Хоуп выпустил свой сольный микстейп Hope World, доступный для бесплатной загрузки на Google Drive, стриминга на Spotify и SoundCloud, а также покупки а iTunes. Микстейп был выпущен вместе с клипами к титульным трекам "Daydream"и "Airplane". 6 марта клип к "DNA" преодолел порог в 300 миллионов просмотров, став первым клипом к-поп группы, набравшим столько просмотров быстрее всего. BTS’s “DNA” Hits 300 Million Views In Fastest Time Ever For A K-Pop Group MV 11 марта клип к "Fire" также набрал 300 миллионов просмотров.BTS’s “Fire” MV Surpasses 300 Million Views 11 марта BTS получили награды "Лучший Фан-клуб" и "Лучший Бойсбэнд" на 2018 iHeartRadio Awards в Калифорнии, хоть и отказавшись посещать церемонию.2018 iHeartRadio Music Awards: Complete Winners List BTS победили в номинации "Favorite Global Music Star" на Kid's Choice Award от Nickelodeon 24 марта.BTS Wins Favorite Global Music Star At 2018 Kids’ Choice Awards '2018-настоящее время: ''Face Yourself, Love Yourself: Tear и Love Yourself: Answer 4 апреля 2018 года BTS выпустили третий японский альбом Face Yourself. BTS Releases Third Japanese Album 'Face Yourself' Featuring 4 New Songs В полночь на 5 апреля Big Hit Productions выпустили видео "Euphoria : Theme of LOVE YOURSELF 起 Wonder" на официальном YouTube-канале. 9-минутное видео являлось тизером к следующему альбому серии 'Love Yourself' и содержало новый трек "Euphoria". 16 апреля группа анонсировала в Twitter выход нового альбома Love Yourself: Tear 18 мая. Позднее также было подтверждено, что Love Yourself: Tear будет являться сиквелом к Love Yourself: Her, но будет полноформатным альбомом из 12 песен.BTS Announce New Full-Length Album 'Love Yourself: Tear' To Be Released in May 28 апреля клип к "Dope" набрал 300 миллионов просмотров.BTS' 'Dope' Becomes 3rd MV To Reach 300 Million Views BTS выпустили видео "LOVE YOURSELF Tear '''Singularity Comeback Trailer" 6 мая в полночь по KST в качестве тизера к Love Yourself: Tear.BTS' V Reveals Haunting New Song 'Singularity' Ahead of 'Love Yourself: Tear' Album Release: Watch В видео участник группы V является единственным вокалистом, что было его второй сольной песней и первым интро для групыы. Через час и 29 минут после релиза клип получил 1 миллион лайков на YouTube, чем побил рекорд "DNA" в 8 часов.'Singularity' MV has surpassed 1 MILLION likes on Youtube.BTS become the fastest K-pop group to reach 10 million views and 1 million likes! После релиза "Singularity", хореограф BTS Сон Сондык объявил в своем аккаунте Instagram, что V теперь является одним из дэнс-лайна группы, вместе с Чонгуком, Чимином и Джей-Хоупом.sonsungdeuk: 태형이 Love Yourself: Tear вышел 18 мая на всех цифровых платформах.BTS Releases Expressive 'Love Yourself: Tear' Album: Listen Клип к титульному треку "Fake Love" был выпущен вместе с альбомом и побил прошлый рекорд группы, набрав 1 миллион лайков за 39 минут.FAKE LOVE become the Fastest MV to hit 1M Likes on Youtube history in just 39 Minutes 20 мая BTS получили награду "Лучшего Артиста Социальных Сетей" на 2018 Billboard Awards в Лас-Вегасе, получив 94% от всех голосов.BTS Wins Top Social Artist Award at the 2018 Billboard Music Awards Альбом Love Yourself: Answer, являющийся переизданием Love Yourself: Tear, а также заключительным в серии Love Yourself, начатой осенью 2017 года, был выпущен 24 августа. Он занял первое место в iTunes более 60 стран во всём мире, а композиции с него оккупировали топ-10 американского iTunes в день выхода.BTS Takes All Top 12 Spots On U.S. iTunes Songs Chart With “Love Yourself: Answer” Tracks Сингл "Idol" стал №1 в 66 странах мира.BTS Tops Amazing Number Of International iTunes Charts With “Love Yourself: Answer” Видеоклип также поставил впечатляющие результаты на YouTube: всего за 16 часов с момента выхода просмотры составили более 40 миллионов, в целом же за первые 24 часа релиз был просмотрен 56,2 миллиона раз, что являлось абсолютным рекордом в истории видеохостинга как среди корейских артистов, так и среди артистов во всём мире.BTS Beats Another Record As “IDOL” Hits 40 Million Views BTS Just Broke a YouTube Record Previously Held by Taylor Swift Также в цифровой версии доступна новая версия "Idol", записанная совместно с Ники Минаж.Nicki Minaj and K-Pop Superstars BTS Join Forces on a Hard-Charging New Song Дискография 'Корейский' Студийные альбомы *''Dark & Wild'' (2014) *''Wings'' (2016) **''You Never Walk Alone'' (переиздание) (2017) *''Love Yourself: Tear'' (2018) Мини-альбомы *''O!RUL8,2?'' (2013) *''Skool Luv Affair'' (2014) **''Skool Luv Affair Special Addition'' (переиздание) (2014) *''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 1'' (2015) *''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life, Pt. 2'' (2015) *''Love Yourself: Her'' (2017) Особые альбомы *''The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: Young Forever'' (2016) *''Love Yourself: Answer'' (2018) Сингловые альбомы *''2 Cool 4 Skool'' (2013) Цифровые синглы *"Come Back Home" (2017) *"MIC Drop (Steve Aoki Remix)" (2017) *"Fake Love (Rocking Vibe Mix)" (2018) Коллаборации *"Waste It on Me" (вместе со Стивом Аоки) (2018) Другие релизы *"With Seoul" (2017) 'Японский' Студийные альбомы *''Wake Up'' (2014) *''Youth'' (2016) *''Face Yourself'' (2018) Сборники лучшего *''2 Cool 4 Skool / O!RUL8,2?'' (2014) *''The Best of BTS: Korea Edition'' (2017) *''The Best of BTS: Japan Edition'' (2017) Синглы *"No More Dream (Japanese Ver.)" (2014) *"Boy in Luv (Japanese Ver.)" (2014) *"Danger (Japanese Ver.)" (2014) *"For You" (2015) *"I Need U (Japanese Ver.)" (2015) *"Run (Japanese Ver.)" (2015) *"Blood Sweat & Tears" (2017) *"MIC Drop/DNA/Crystal Snow" (2017) *"Fake Love/Airplane Pt.2" (2018) Рекламные сотрудничества * PUMA Korea (2015-2017) * Tales Runner (2016) * SNOW App (2016) * BBQ (2016-2017) * Smart Uniform (2016-2018) * SK TELECOM (2016-2018) * Smart TV (2016-2018) * VT Cosmetics (2017-) * Lotte Duty Free (2017-) * MEDIHEAL (2017-) * Love Myself (UNICEF) (2017-) * I.SEOUL.U (2017-2018) * Yahoo WiFi (2018) * KB Kookmin Bank (2018) * PUMA Global (2018) * LG Smartphones (2018) * Coca Cola (2018-) * Hyundai Flagship SUV "PALISADE" (2018-) Факты * Официальное название фэндома группы - A.R.M.Y. (стилизовано ARMY), что означает "Adorable Representative M.C. for Youth."Meet the Fans of BTS: Profiles of American ARMY * Их корейское название (방탄소년단 или Bangtan Sonyeondan) переводится как "Bulletproof Boy Scouts." Галерея :Основная статья: BTS/Галерея. Примечания Официальные ссылки ;Корейский * Сайт * Блог * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter: BTS_bighit ** Группа: BTS_twt * YouTube ;Японский * Сайт * Twitter * YouTube Категория:Группы Категория:Мужские группы Категория:Big Hit Entertainment Категория:BTS